Tidak Harus
by gugigi173
Summary: [CHAPTER 8] Siapapun tahu kalau Bitch-sensei menyukai Karasuma-sensei, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui perasaan Karasuma-sensei yang sebenarnya. Dan bagaimana jika hubungan mereka malah memburuk karena suatu hal? Jika Koro-sensei tak bisa diharapkan, maka saatnya Nakamura Rio dan murid-murid kelas E lainnya yang akan membantu!
1. Chapter 1 : Bitch-sensei?

**Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 1 : Bitch-sensei?**

Pagi hari yang cerah di bukit Kunugigaoka, bel kelas 3-E berbunyi nyaring. Semua siswa di dalam kelas E dengan cepat duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing, sedang yang masih di luar berebutan masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika suara 'BRAAK' pintu yang dibuka paksa memenuhi ruangan kelas bobrok itu, membuat setiap kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Tentu saja, kecuali sepasang anak adam berkepala merah-putih yang duduk di belakang.

"Ohayou, bocah-bocah sialan!"

Suara melengking yang diucapkan dengan sedikit rasa kesal itu bisa membuat telinga siapa saja bisa sakit mendengarnya. Belum lagi, kata-kata yang sungguh tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang guru itu juga jelas membuat hati anak-anak berhati polos dan bersih macam kelas E itu mendongkol. Tapi sebagai murid didiknya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, mereka takkan lagi meributkan panggilan-panggilan menyebalkan darinya.

"Ah, aku datang terlalu cepat ya hari ini?" ucap Karma yang tidak diduga datang dengan tanpa terlambat ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau sekarang pelajaran dia?" ucap Maehara dengan suara malasnya sambil mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada meja.

"Haah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu masuk di jam pertama." Megu pun ikut mengeluh disertai helaan nafas.

"HEEEEEY, bagaimana mungkin kalian berani mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu! Memangnya kalian pikir aku suka mengajar di kelas bobrok ini?!"

Oh, ternyata guru yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka adalah English Teacher kelas E. Dan alasan mereka tak lagi meributkan panggilan-panggilan menyebalkan darinya untuk mereka adalah karena—

"Bitch-sensei, suaramu lebih menggelegar dari ibuku."

—mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Tolong hentikan, gendang telingaku mau rusak rasanya." mohon Kayano sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lihat, empat siku-siku sudah mulai terbentuk di kening seorang Irina. "Kalian tidak tahu apa, pagi ini aku berdadan lebih cantik dari biasanya, lalu dengan semangat 45 pergi ke kelas yang lebih cocok disebut rumah hantu ini. Hanya untuk bertemu dan mengajar kalian!" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil memukul-mukul papan tulis dengan telapak tangannya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin menunjukkan betapa serius dan pentingnya semua ucapannya.

"Fufufu, dan kalian tahu kenapa hari ini aku tampak berbeda?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Seisi kelas menatap intens makhluk yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka, berusaha mendapat pembuktian bahwa memang ada yang 'berbeda' dari guru mereka. Pakaian seksi, lipstik tebal, sepatu hak yang kelewat jangkung, rambut bergelombang, semuanya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya berbeda?

Oh, tunggu. Mungkin pakaiannya. Hari ini dia mengenakan pakaian yang 'berbeda' dari biasanya. Pakaian super terbuka, bahkan terlampau seksi dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Karena ini hari terakhirmu mengajar kami?" tanya Rio saat ia sadar tak satu pun temannya yang menjawab pertanyaan Sensei-nya.

"Bukan!" jawab Irina sambil memukul meja gurunya.

"Kau salah mengatur jam?" tanya Isogai sang ketua sekaligus sang Ikemen kelas.

"Bukan!" oke, pukulan pada meja mendarat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aah, mungkin karena kau sudah sadar kalau ajalmu sudah dekat?" tanya Hazama dengan aura mengerikannya.

"Bukan! Lagipula mana ada orang yang bahagia saat dia tahu dia akan mati!" jawab Irina kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hazama.

"Oh, apa mungkin selepas ini kau ada kencan dengan seseorang?" tanya Karma dengan wajah polosnya.

 _'Tidak mungkin ...'_ ucap seluruh murid sambil menolehkan kepala mereka pada Karma yang sedang memainkan pisau anti-sensei-nya. Tentu saja, hanya diucapkan dalam hati saja, karena mereka tak ingin melihat wajah horor Bitch-sensei jika mendengar tanggapan mereka.

"Itu tidak masuk akal Karma-kun, Bitch-sensei kan jomblo. Ah, atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut perawan tua." _celetuk_ Rio tidak kalah polosnya.

"Sialan, cari mati kau, Nakamura!" teriak Irina membahana. Aura ungu tanda kemarahan mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Melihat gurunya yang sudah dalam mode berbahaya, ditambah empat siku-siku yang sangat jelas terlihat di keningnya, seluruh murid diam tak berkutik, ketakutan. Kalimat-kalimat seperti _'Gawat, dia marah'_ , atau _'Sial, dia pasti bakal ngamuk'_ , atau _'Si duo badass itu, bisa-bisanya mereka memperburuk keadaan'_ , atau bahkan _'Aah, Bitch-sensei yang sedang murka pun tetap kelihatan seksi~'_ , terus bergumul dalam pikiran setiap murid. Oh, lupakan yang terakhir, itu pasti pikiran Okajima—si pangeran mesum kelas 3-E.

"Bitch-sensei, tenangkan dirimu, mereka pasti hanya bercanda. Hahaha, kau memang sedikit berbeda hari ini, Sensei. Mungkin kau mau memberitahu kami mengapa kau tampak berbeda hari ini? Aku penasaran, teman-teman juga pasti begitu." ucap Nagisa berusaha mencairkan suasana.

 _'Oh, Nagisa-kun, kau memang malaikat!'_

Seketika aura ungu yang mengelilingi tubuh Irina menghilang, tergantikan oleh suara berdehem yang cukup seksi. "Uh, dasar bocah-bocah tidak peka. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kalian. Alasan aku bersemangat adalah karena aku akan memberikan pelajaran khusus pada kalian. Hmp, berbanggalah kalian wahai budak-budak tak berguna. Karena hari ini, aku akan memberikan kalian teknik merayu terbaik yang pernah aku pelajari sepanjang karirku sebagai wanita pembunuh, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

 _-Nee, Sensei. Kau_ _tidak_ _harus_ _mengajari kami hal-hal 'menakjubkan' lagi_ _kok.-_

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Konnichiwa, minna-san! Ini fic kedua saya, akan dibuat dalam multichapter. Maaf kalau bahasanya masih _rada_ amburadul dan berbelit-belit. Minta komentar dan sarannya ya~!**

 **Jaa, matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Karasuma-sensei?

**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

.

.

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 2 : Karasuma ...-sensei?**

"Uuuh, mengerikan." ringis Sugino.

"Terbaik katanya? Bisa-bisa ini jadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah kami dapatkan!" ujar Terasaka kesal.

"Aku tidak mau, pelajaran 'French Kiss' saja sudah membuatku shock dan trauma berkepanjangan. Hal gila apalagi yang mau dia tunjukkan pada murid-murid polos seperti kita ini?" keluh Yada sambil terus memperhatikan gurunya yang tengah menari-nari kegirangan. _'Ugh, dia_ _benar-benar sudah gila.'_

"Huh, bersiaplah kalian! Baiklah, hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah—

Tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari pintu yang digeser membuat setiap pasang mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bahkan kali ini sepasang anak adam berkepala merah-putih juga tak ketinggalan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama terlihatlah seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam—yang bernama Karasuma—memasuki ruang kelas. Kehadirannya benar-benar membuat seluruh perhatian berpusat padanya, membuat kelas E yang tadinya cukup ribut menjadi tenang seketika.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu." ucap Karasuma dengan suara khasnya.

"Hey, setidaknya ketuklah pintu dulu! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang mengajar?" protes Irina kepadanya sambil berdiri dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya tak terdengar oleh siapapun." jawab Karasuma sambil melengos melewati Irina dengan santai tanpa menatap kedua mata guru pirang itu.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian. Ini tentang jadwal sekolah." jelas Karasuma _to the point_ kepada murid-murid.

"Apa ada jadwal mendadak dari bangunan utama, Sensei?" tanya Nagisa sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya. Oh, maksudku tidak. Ini perintah dari atasanku langsung. Tiga hari lagi, tepatnya hari selasa nanti, seluruh kegiatan belajar kelas 3-E akan diliburkan." terang Karasuma.

"YEAAAAAH!" teriakan bahagia menggema ke seluruh bangunan sekolah bobrok kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka yang terisolasi itu. Kenapa tidak? Setiap pelajar juga pasti akan kegirangan saat mendengar kata libur bukan?

"Sebenarnya, kalian tak bisa menyebut ini libur juga." kalimat Karasuma membuat teriakan penuh kebahagian itu pun lenyap seketika, disusul dengan sweatdrop-nya semua murid. "Karena pada hari itu, seluruh siswa diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran militer dari bagian militer itu sendiri." tambahnya.

"MILITER?!" kini teriakan penuh keterkejutan yang menggema ke seluruh bangunan.

"Apa ini artinya kita semua akan pergi ke pangkalan militer, Karasuma-sensei?" tanya Kurahashi.

"Ya, kalian akan pergi ke pusatnya di Nagoya, dan akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus selama dua hari di sana."

"Wow, keren!" teriak Sugino kegirangan.

"Tapi, bukankah kegiatan pelatihan pembunuhan kami dirahasiakan seperti juga keberadaan Koro-sensei yang dirahasiakan?" tanya Rio yang otaknya lebih berpikir jauh ke depan.

"Tenang saja, pelatihan ini hanya akan melibatkan orang-orang khusus di militer saja. Selebihnya hanya petinggi-petinggi di sana yang tahu tentang hal ini." jawab Karasuma menjelaskan.

"Lebih jelasnya lagi aku akan jelaskan saat H-1. Yang penting, persiapkan fisik dan mental kalian dari sekarang, karena latihan militer ini akan lebih keras dan melelahkan dari yang biasa aku ajarkan pada kalian. Mengerti?" ucapnya dengan suara lantang dan penuh wibawa.

"Mengerti, Sensei!" jawab murid-murid serentak.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa melanjutkan belajar kalian. Aku permisi."

Karasuma baru saja hendak menggeser pintu sampai suara seorang wanita menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, Karasuma!"

Yang dipanggil menjauhkan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh pintu dan memutar tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa aku belum mendengar apapun tentang hal ini?" ujar Irina dengan nada kesal.

Karasuma menghela nafas panjang. "Perintah ini baru datang pagi ini. Saat aku menerimanya, aku diperintahkan untuk segera menyampaikannya kepada semua murid."

Irina salah tingkah, semburat merah terlihat muncul di pipinya. "Be-begitu ya?" Irina merutuki dirinya yang terlalu kePD-an. Mungkin lain kali dia harus belajar untuk tidak memojokkan orang lain sebelum dia tahu informasinya secara lengkap.

"Nee, Bitch-sensei. Jangan tersinggung ya, mungkin juga ini karena sebenarnya kau tidak punya jabatan khusus, makanya mereka tidak memberitahumu juga." kata Terasaka dengan nada mencibir.

"Diam kau, anak nakal! Grrr!"

"Hey, Irina. Pakaian apa itu?" tanya Karasuma sambil memperhatikan si guru pirang dari atas sampai bawah. Rok mini hitam 10 cm dari lutut, kemeja lengan pendek super ketat dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, menampakkan dengan jelas belahan d*d*nya, dan dua kancing bawah yang terbuka, menampakkan bagian perut dan pusarnya, belum lagi warna kemejanya yang putih dan agak transparan membuat kulit putihnya dapat dengan jelas dilihat. "Itukah yang kau kenakan saat mengajar anak-anak?" tanya Karasuma tidak suka.

"HAH?! Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaianku?! Kau tidak tau apa? Kalau ini adalah mode?" elak Irina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. Gunakanlah pakaian yang sedikit tertutup, pakaianmu sekarang benar-benar menggelikan, Irina."

Irina menganga, tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh orang yang dia sukai sendiri. "Apa mak—

"Lagipula, jika kau ingin anak-anak menghormatimu, hilangkan sifat kekanak-kenakanmu dan bersikaplah layaknya seorang guru. Benar-benar, bagaimana mungkin mereka menjadikan orang sepertimu seorang guru untuk mengajari anak SMP?" Karasuma menatap sinis Irina, sebelum akhirnya berbalik, membuka pintu, lalu melangkah pergi menuju ruang guru untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang masih menumpuk.

"Bitch-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurahashi khawatir melihat guru pirangnya terdiam dan menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Irina berlari keluar kelas, membuat semua murid menatap kaget kepergiannya yang membuahkan sejuta tanda tanya pada mereka.

"Bitch-sensei!" teriak Kurahashi yang terkejut.

"Tunggu, Hinano!" ucapan Yada menghentikan langkah Kurahashi.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan dulu dia. Mungkin Bitch-sensei sedang ingin sendiri dulu." ucap Yada menenangkan Kurahashi yang terlihat sedikit panik.

"Tapi ..."

"Yada benar, sebelum kita menghiburnya, lebih baik biarkan hatinya tenang dulu. Ya?" tambah Megu meyakinkan.

Kurahashi mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghibur Bitch-sensei, tapi perkataan teman-temannya memang benar adanya. Mungkin jika dibiarkan sejenak, hati gurunya itu bisa sedikit tenang. Dan biarkan dia bersama teman-teman menghiburnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

 _-Kau tidak harus sampai sedingin itu bukan, Karasuma-sensei.-_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter dua up! Maaf kalau setiap chapternya terlalu pendek, nggak sampai seribu words ya? Hehe, mohon maklumi karena saya paling nggak kuat kalau harus buat narasi/alesan -_-/**

 **Maa, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah review/follow/fav! Untuk chapter ini juga saya minta komentar dan saran yaa~~.**

 **Jaa, matta nee!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kesalahan

**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

.

.

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 3 : Kesalahan**

Suasana kelas 3-E masih terlihat ribut dengan larinya sang guru pirang secara tiba-tiba, membuat setiap murid menatap bingung kepergiannya.

"Maa, yang dikatakan Karasuma-sensei ada benarnya juga sih." ujar Muramatsu sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi tetap saja, apa yang diucapkan Karasuma-sensei menurutku terlalu kasar untuknya." ucap Fuwa.

"Ya, itu karena Irina-sensei tetaplah seorang wanita."

"Koro-sensei?! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" rupanya suara khas itu membuat murid-murid yang berkumpul menoleh ke arah guru gurita berkecepatan 20 match itu.

"Sejak awal." jawabnya santai tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebar khasnya itu.

"Haah, seharusnya kau lakukan sesuatu tadi." ucap Kayano sambil menunduk.

"Ahahaha, Sensei tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi Sensei hanya bisa melihat saja."

"Dasar Sensei tak berguna!" Rio berusaha mengambil kesempatan dari kelengahan Koro-sensei dengan melemparkan pisau anti-sensei-nya, tapi malah meleset.

"Nyuaaa, Sensei minta maaf! Sensei janji takkan mengulanginya lagi." Gurita kuning itu bersujud sambil memohon-mohon.

"Tapi kejadian barusan juga belum tentu terulang lagi 'kan, Sensei?" Itona dengan suara datarnya ikut mencoba memojokkan sang guru.

"Tenang saja, Sensei akan berbicara pada Karasuma-san sekarang. Mungkin Sensei bisa mencairkan suasana." Koro-sensei berusaha untuk terlihat keren dengan menghilangkan rasa paniknya—

"Kami tak bisa berharap banyak padamu Sensei~."

—tapi gagal.

"Nyuaaa, kejam sekali!" Koro-sensei pun berusaha menangkap Karma yang sudah membuatnya kesal dengan menggunakan dua tentakelnya, tapi gagal.

Karma yang menjadi target menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek. "Ck, dasar Sensei lamban."

"Aku ragu kau bisa membantu Sensei, yang ada kau malah semakin mengacaukan suasana." komentar Kanzaki sambil terkekeh pelan. Jarang sekali Kanzaki bersuara, apalagi dengan cara bicaranya tadi.

"Lagipula, aku juga ragu kau bisa mengajak bicara Karasuma-sensei. Mungkin saja dia akan menendangmu keluar, bahkan sebelum kau mengucapkan satu patah kata sekalipun." tambah Sugino ingin ikut bersuara setelah mendengar komentar sang pujaan hatinya—Kanzaki, kepada gurunya.

"Nyuaaa." terlihat air mata Koro-sensei mengalir deras menuruni pipi bulat kuningnya.

"Teman-teman, sudahlah, biarkan Koro-sensei mencobanya. Sebelum anak didiknya, tidak salah kan kalau guru dulu yang mencoba?" ucap Nagisa berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"Nagisa-kuuun, terima kasih, kau benar-benar seorang malaikat!" Koro-sensei memeluk kaki Nagisa, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat basah sekarang.

Wajah Nagisa yang awalnya kasihan melihat kondisi gurunya, tiba-tiba menjadi horor saat melihat sesuatu yang menempel di celananya. "Aaaah! Koro-sensei, ingusmu!"

Dan adegan mengharukan itu pun berakhir dengan ditendangnya Koro-sensei tepat di wajah oleh Shiota Nagisa.

"Yaaah, aku sih setuju saja dengan Nagisa-kun." ucap Sugino sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yup, aku juga." ucap Maehara ikut meng-iyakan.

"Ya sudah, lakukan saja sesukamu, Sensei." tambah Rio sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana pelajaran sekarang? Sekarang masih jam pelajaran Bitch-sensei sampai satu jam ke depan." tanya Kimura yang langsung ditatap dengan tatapan— _'jangan mengingatkannya, baka!'—_ dari teman-temannya. Ups, bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan?

"Tidak apa, kalian boleh gunakan waktu kalian untuk apapun." ucap Koro-sensei yang sudah tak berlinang air mata sambil membentuk senyuman khasnya lagi.

Seketika wajah-wajah sumringah menatapnya senang. "Tapi dipelajaran berikutnya kalian harus sudah ada di kelas lagi, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sensei!" jawab semuanya bersamaan.

Seketika kelas E menjadi semakin ribut. Terlihat banyak anak yang langsung mengobrol dengan temannya, atau pun anak yang langsung keluar kelas—contohnya Karma yang langsung pergi menuju hutan.

"Yoosh, Isogai-kun, ayo main catur denganku!" ajak Maehara bersemangat.

"Eeeeh, lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku takkan berhenti bermain sebelum menang darimu."

"Nee, Nagisa-kun, ayo bermain bola tangkap denganku!" Sugino menyeret paksa Nagisa keluar kelas, bahkan sebelum mendengar jawaban dari si surai biru terlebih dahulu.

"Okuda-san, kali ini ajari aku cara membuat obat bius-langsung-tewas ya?" suara Hazama membuat orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Oi, Terasaka, ambilkan aku obeng di tas." kali ini suara Itona yang terdengar.

"Cih, jangan memerintahku, Itona sialan!"

Koro-sensei menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang ribut merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. "Maa, sepertinya akan baik-baik saja."

Baru saja Koro-sensei hendak membuka pintu, sebuah tangan menarik jubahnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Hinano-chan? Ada apa?"

"Koro-sensei ..."

Koro-sensei berbalik, lalu memperhatikan Kurahashi yang hanya menunduk menatap lantai.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan, Hinano-chan?" tanya Koro-sensei lembut sambil mengelus kepala murid di depannya.

"Koro-sensei, tolong perlakukan dengan baik Karasuma-sensei." ujar Kurahashi lirih. "Meskipun bukan padaku, tetap saja aku kesal dan terkejut dengan sikapnya tadi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti itu. Jadi ..."

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya akan mengobrol dengannya, dan mungkin, maa, sedikit menasehatinya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Mengerti, Hinano-chan?" ucap Koro-snsei menenangkan.

"Hai. Terimakasih, Koro-sensei!" jawab Kurahashi sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Lalu ia pun melesat meninggalkan Koro-sensei menuju teman-temannya.

Koro-sensei pun keluar kelas, lalu dengan ragu berjalan menuju ruang guru.

.

.

.

.

 _-Kau tidak harus membuatnya menangis bukan, Karasuma-san?-_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Maaf saya baru update, ceritanya sempat tertunda karena saya keasyikan sama acara-acara di sekolah. Hihihi, tapi saya nggak bakal lupa buat update kok. Oh iya, makasih yang udah review! Ini balasannyaaa :**

 _ **block-c**_ **: Tenang ajaaa, saya janji bakal tamatin fic ini! Saya minta semangatnya dari block-c-san yaa.**

 _ **BlackAzure29**_ **: Makasih! Ini lanjutannya Azure-san ,**

 **Komentar sama saran, minna?**

 **Jaa, matta nee!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Perasaan

**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

.

.

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 4 : Perasaan**

Suasana kelas E masih riuh dengan suara para murid. Megu yang hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang ribut, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Diliriknya sahabat pirangnya yang sedari tadi tak terlihat bergerak se-inchi pun.

"Rio, kau tak mau melakukan apapun?" Megu menarik kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari meja Rio.

"Megu-chan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Megu khawatir melihat temannya yang tak bersemangat.

"Entah kenapa aku sedikit khawatir dengan Bitch-sensei. Tiba-tiba dia pergi, mungkinkah dia tengah menangis di suatu tempat?"

Sungguh Rio merasa gelisah sekarang. Meskipun menyebalkan, dia tetap mengkahawatirkan guru pirangnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ucapanmu benar, Rio." keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan? Mungkin saja secara kebetulan kita bisa menemukannya?" usul Megu sambil bertopang dagu.

"Boleh juga, ayo!"

.

.

"Aaah, tidak ada di ruangan manapun. Bagaimana ini?" Rio menatap Megu yang hanya menggeleng kecil. Sejak tadi ia dan Megu sudah mengelilingi seluruh ruangan di sekolah bobroknya, tapi tak juga mereka menemukan si guru pirang.

"Kita belum mengecek ruang guru." ucap Megu setelah berpikir agak lama.

Rio hanya tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan temannya. "Jangan, di sana pasti ada Koro-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei, aku tak mau mengganggu." Rio membayangkan Koro-sensei yang ingin menasehati, malah balik diceramahi Karasuma-sensei.

"Hmm, benar juga. Kita cari ke tempat lain saja. Mungkin belakang sekolah?"

"Ya, ayo!" Rio tersenyum dan menarik tangan Megu. Siapa yang tahu kalau mereka bisa menemukan Bitch-sensei di sana?

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang guru ...

"Jadi ..." Karasuma melirik makhluk di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Berhenti menatapku, gurita sialan! Itu menjijikkan!" Karasuma benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sejak lima menit lalu seekor gurita kuning menatap intens padanya, membuatnya risih dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Nyuaaa, maafkan aku! Se-sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang hendak aku ambil, tapi aku lupa!" Koro-sensei yang mudah merasa bersalah itu pun mulai panik. Suara 'kasak-kusuk' khas orang yang mencari sesuatu dalam tumpukan barang pun memenuhi ruang guru kecil itu.

"Haah, berhenti berpura-pura. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Karasuma yang melihat kebohongan Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei yang masih panik pun menghentikan kegiatan beraktingnya yang buruk. "I-itu..."

"Katakan saja, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk?" Karasuma menatap kembali laptopnya dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Karasuma-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Rasa paniknya mulai menghilang, suara Koro-sensei tak lagi gagap. "ini tentang—

"Hm?" Karasuma tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

—Irina-sensei."

.

.

Rio dan Megu kini berada di hutan belakang sekolah. Sudah lima belas menit lamanya mereka mondar-mandir antar pohon satu ke pohon lainnya, berharap menemukan gurunya di salah satu pohon-pohon besar itu.

"BITCH-SENSEEEEEEI!" teriakan dua gadis terdengar menggema dalam hutan.

"Dimana dia sebenarnya?" Rio yang mulai merasa lelah mengambil ranting pohon yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Bitch-sensei ada di dalam hutan gelap seperti ini? Wanita yang sedang menangis memang aneh!

Megu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Ssst, Rio-chan! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Megu?" tanya Rio polos sambil membuang ranting pohon yang sudah patah dari genggamannya.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Rio berusaha berpikir keras, lalu mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. "Sesuatu? Ah, maksudmu suara jangkrik?"

"Bukan!" satu pukulan didaratkan Megu pada kepala teman pirangnya, membuat Rio menjerit kecil.

"Sakit tahu! Memangnya kau dengar apa sih?!"

"Ssst!" Megu menutup paksa mulut Rio dengan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Dengan susah payah Rio berusaha melepas tangan yang membekapnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak mendengar ap—

Tiba-tiba suara tangisan seorang wanita tertangkap telinganya. Rio pun tersenyum, merasa dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Aah, akhirnya ..."

Rio dan Megu berjalan perlahan menuju asal suara—sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, mereka tahu siapa gerangan pemilik suara tangis itu.

"Bitch-sensei." mereka melihat guru pirangnya tengah berjongkok dan menangis sesenggukan di bawah pohon. Yang dipanggil menengadahkan kepalanya kepada dua gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya. Matanya memerah karena menangis, dan pakaiannya terlihat agak kotor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Rio lembut, tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan gurunya yang tengah terluka.

"Ti-tidak ada." Irina memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata, dia sungguh tidak ingin terlihat seperti itu di depan muridnya sendiri.

"Bitch-sensei, kau tidak perlu berbohong. Kami tahu perasaanmu sebenarnya." ucap Rio sambil menyeka air mata gurunya dengan lembut.

"Ceritalah pada kami, Sensei. Kami ada untukmu." Megu ikut berjongkok bersama Rio.

Tangis Irina yang semula sudah mulai mereda, tiba-tiba malah semakin menjadi-jadi. "Uuuuh, Karasuma itu! Karasuma sialan itu! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal! Bagaimana mungkin dia berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang wanita! Benar-benar bukan pria sejati!"

"Apa dia tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku mendengar kata-katanya yang kejam itu?! Dia memang brengsek! Tidak tau diri! Menyebalkaaaaaan!"

Rio dan Megu terkikik pelan melihat gurunya yang marah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan es krim. "Tapi kau menyukainya 'kan, Sensei?" tanya Megu menyeringai.

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin! Dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah dulu dengan terang-terangan kau mengatakan pada kami kalau kau menyukainya? Kau juga tanpa ragu menggodanya bukan?"

Rio sweatdrop melihat temannya yang berusaha memojokkan gurunya yang tengah marah-marah dan menangis ini. _'Megu, kau ini ...'_

"Uh, t-tapi itu dulu." rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Irina yang tengah salah tingkah. Melihatnya membuat Megu kembali menyeringai. "Tuh, benar 'kan?"

"S-sudah ku bilang itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. A-aku sudah melupakannya, karena sekarang aku ... membencinya. Y-ya, aku membencinya sekarang! Benci, aku sangat membencinya!"

"Aktingmu buruk, Bitch-sensei ..." Rio mengambil daun yang jatuh dari rambut Sensei-nya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau takkan bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri kalau sudah menyangkut soal cinta, Sensei." Megu merasa menang sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau membencinya karena dia mengataimu bukan? Aku yakin rasa cintamu tidak akan hilang begitu saja hanya karena hal seperti itu. Cinta yang sudah lama terpendam, tidak akan hilang dalam satu hari saja. Makanya, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, ya?" Megu membantu Bitch-sensei berdiri. Sedangkan Rio hanya melongo mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sahabatnya, ini pertama kalinya Rio mendengar Megu berkata seperti itu. Rio ikut berdiri, lalu membantu merapikan pakaian dan rambut Sensei-nya yang sudah tidak keruan.

"Uh, tapi—

"Ssst, tenang saja Sensei, kami akan membantumu. Aku janji kalau hubungan kalian berdua akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Koro-sensei juga akan membantu kok." ucap Megu menenangkan.

"Uuuh, terima kasih, Nakamura, Megu! Kalian memang murid-muridku! Hueee."

"Nee, Bitch-sensei. Berhentilah menangis, kau jelek kalau menangis."

"Huaaa, kau kejam Nakamura!"

` "Sejak tadi aku penasaran. Bitch-sensei, seberapa tebal make-up itu? Apa kau sadar kalau itu luntur?" Megu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Bitch-sensei. Dengan maskara hitamnya yang luntur itu, bisa dibilang yaa—mengerikan?

"H-huh?! Benarkah? Huaaaa, aku pasti terlalu banyak menangis. Padahal aku perlu waktu sampai dua puluh menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Hiks, hiks."

"Maa, daripada itu, sekarang teman-teman pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, Sensei." Rio berusaha menenangkan Sensei-nya yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Yaa, aku akan minta maaf pada mereka nanti. Maafkan aku ya, sudah membuat kalian berdua kerepotan karena harus mencariku."

"Tak apa, Sensei. Ini keinginan kami sendiri kok!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sekarang!" ajak Megu pada mereka berdua.

"Sebelum itu, biarkan aku cuci muka dulu sebelum bertemu mereka semua."

"Ya, ya, terserah dirimu, Sensei."

Ketiganya berjalan kembali ke bangunan kelas, sesekali mereka bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Irina terhenyak, ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang peduli pada dirinya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia tak ingin kehilangan perasaan yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Perasaan hangat ini, perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Perasaan—bahagia.

.

.

.

.

' _Tunggu dulu, gurita kuning itu juga akan ikut membantuku?!'_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnyaaa, saya bisa update satu chapter sampai 1k words! *tertawa nista**

 **Untuk kali ini saya tidak akan menulis banyak. Cuman minta komentar sama saran aja kok. *kedip kedip**

 **Jaa, matta nee!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Waktunya Berangkat!

**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

.

.

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 5 : Waktunya Berangkat!**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tiga puluh menit lagi sampai waktu berkumpul murid kelas 3-E di kelas. Meski begitu, sepertiga siswa sudah terlihat berada di dalam kelas. Beberapa terlihat asyik bercengkrama bersama teman, beberapa tertidur karena masih ngantuk, dan beberapa lainnya asyik main game sendiri.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun." sapa Karma.

"Karma-kun, tumben kau datang pagi?" tanya Nagisa.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini." jawab Karma sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada si surai biru.

"Apa in—KARMA-KUN, AKU TIDAK BUTUH!" teriak Nagisa sambil melempar seragam pramugari yang diberikan Karma.

"Tapi aku ingin kau jadi pramugari di bus nanti." celetuk Karma polos. Nagisa membuang muka karena kesal.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, seluruh murid sudah hadir di dalam kelas, termasuk para guru. Terasaka yang datang terlambat, mendapat cibiran dari seisi kelas, serta serangan wasabi dari Karma.

Karasuma berdehem keras, membuat seisi kelas hening seketika. Ia mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas dari balik punggungnya.

"Dengarkan semuanya, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja. Hari ini, kita pergi ke pangkalan militer di Nagoya dengan menggunakan bus yang disewa negara. Sesuai informasi yang kuberikan kemarin, kita akan mengadakan pelatihan militer selama empat hari di sana. Berangkat hari ini, dan pulang pada senin siang. Untuk sekarang, kita menuju gerbang gedung utama karena di sanalah bus menunggu. Dan jika ada pertanyaan, tanyakan nanti di bus. Sekarang, bawa senapan dan pisau anti-sensei kalian masing-masing. Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa tapi juga jangan lamban, mengerti?!"

"Mengerti!" teriakan para murid menggema di dalam kelas E.

Dengan cekatan, para murid mengangkuti barang bawaan mereka termasuk senjata anti-sensei. Sesekali, mereka bercanda di sela-sela kesibukan. Satu-persatu, mereka menuruni bukit menuju gerbang gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Bitch-sensei, tumben pakaianmu sederhana?" tanya Rio melihat pakaian Irina yang tak nyentrik.

"A-aku hanya tak ingin tampil mencolok." ujar Irina kesal. Anak-anak cekikikan melihat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengambil hati Karasuma-sensei." celetuk Itona. Irina yang kesal mulai menjambaki rambut putihnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuruni bukit, para murid tak henti-henti menggoda guru pirangnya. Hingga mereka melihat bus di dekat gerbang gedung utama, mereka berlarian untuk mendapat tempat duduk yang pas. Untunglah sekarang jam belajar, tak terlihat satupun murid gedung utama di sana. Jadi mereka tak perlu membuat masalah dengan murid-murid kelas atas itu.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat 5 menit lagi." ucap Karasuma setelah para murid sudah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Anoo, Karasuma-sensei?"

"Ya, ada apa, Isogai-kun?"

"Hari ini aku masih belum melihat Koro-sensei, padahal dia bilang akan ikut. Kupikir dia sudah ada di dalam bus sebelum kita turun kemari."

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tak jadi ikut karena suatu hal?"

"Ya, mungkin saja." bisik Isogai sedih.

Para murid menunduk, meski pelatihan ini tak memerlukan kehadirannya, Koro-sensei adalah seorang guru yang selalu ditunggu mereka. Tanpanya, selalu ada yang kurang diantara kelas E.

Bus mulai melaju. Suasana masih hening, Kayano berinisiatif untuk menceriakan suasana.

"Semuanya, ayo bernyanyi!" teriak Kayano dengan ceria. Teman-temannya menatap bingung padanya.

"Naik...Naik...Ke puncak gunung," Kayano mulai bernyanyi walau suaranya pas-pasan. "Tinggi...Tinggi sekali..."

"Kayano, kita tidak sedang naik gunung loh." ujar Nagisa mengingatkan. Kayano yang malu berhenti menyanyi dan menangis di pojokan.

Rio tak ambil pusing, ia malah meneruskan nyanyian Kayano dengan suara lantangnya.

"Kiri...Kanan, kulihat saja, banyak bencong berjalan, aaaa!"

' _Kenapa liriknya jadi begitu?!'_ pekik teman-temannya dalam hati.

Kayano yang mendengar Rio, kembali bernyanyi bersama Rio. "Kiri...Kanan, kulihat saja, Karma sedang nge-anu."

Saat lagu berakhir, keduanya heboh sendiri dengan berteriak kegirangan. Semua yang di dalam bus gagal paham dengan kata-kata terakhir lagu barusan. Tapi yang paling membuat lega, Karma tak mendengar lagu itu sejak awal karena tertidur di pundak Nagisa.

' _Sekarang aku tahu dari mana inspirasi mereka berasal.'_ pikir teman-temannya melihat Karma dan Nagisa yang terlihat mesra.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Beberapa anak terlihat sudah tertidur pulas. Nagisa yang masih sadar, menggeser kepala Karma agar menjauh dari pundaknya. Karena ia duduk di dekat jendela, ia dapat sepuasnya menikmati pemandangan di luar. Sesekali mulut kecilnya mengunyah makanan ringan yang ia beli pagi tadi di minimarket.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba sesosok hitam terbang di jendelanya, sontak membuat Nagisa menjerit ketakutan. Teman-temannya menoleh ke tempat duduknya, sedang beberapa malah berteriak 'kawai...' setelah mendengar jeritannya.

"Ada apa sih, Nagisa-kun?" tanya Karma sambil mengucek mata.

"I-itu." ucap Nagisa gagap sambil menunjuk jendelanya.

Karma menoleh ke arah jendela, teman-temannya yang kepo juga ikut-ikutan menoleh. Saat itu, mereka melihat sosok hitam terbang sejajar dengan bus mereka. Karasuma yang terganggu karena suara ribut para murid menoleh ke jendela.

"Dasar, gurita itu..." dengusnya kesal.

Bola besar berwarna kuning tiba-tiba menempel di jendela, dengan kedua matanya yang kecil dan mulut besarnya yang penuh air liur. Para murid cengo dibuatnya.

"KORO-SENSEI?!"

Ternyata sosok besar berwarna hitam yang mereka lihat adalah jubah Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei yang menangis sambil mulutnya terus mengeluarkan liur, dibiarkan masuk ke dalam bus karena mereka tak ingin ada yang tahu tentang target pembunuhan mereka.

"Koro-sensei, ini yang kedua kalinya kau begitu. Tolong jangan ulangi lagi." kata Isogai pelan.

"Nyuaaa, maafkan aku! Aku datang terlambat karena keasyikan makan es serut di sebuah kedai." teriaknya memberi alasan.

"Dasar tukang ngeles." ujar Irina yang baru terlihat lagi.

"Daripada itu, Sensei berterimakasih pada kalian karena sudah mengizinkanku masuk."

"Itu karena Sensei terlihat menjijikan tadi." ucap Maehara cuek.

"Nyunyaaa, be-begitu kah? Hu...hu..., entah kenapa Sensei ingin menangis." Koro-sensei menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bukannya mendapat simpati, para murid yang melihatnya malah mundur teratur.

' _Menjijikan.'_

Perjalanan kelas E diisi dengan keceriaan. Sepanjang perjalanan di bus, mereka berusaha memanfaatkan kelengahan Koro-sensei yang tengah merasa bersalah, dengan menembaki atau menyabetkan pisau anti-sensei. Karasuma yang melihatnya, menceramahi mereka untuk tidak menggunakan senapan anti-sensei karena pelurunya mengotori lantai.

Perjalanan selama 7 jam berakhir. Karasuma bersama Irina membangunkan para murid yang terlelap, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk turun dan mengangkuti barang-barang mereka ke barak, karena di sanalah mereka akan tinggal.

"Bitch-sensei, masih belum baikan dengan Karasuma-sensei?" tanya Yada menyeringai.

"Di-diamlah." ucap Irina malu-malu.

Sepanjang perjalan ke barak, gadis-gadis tak berhenti menggodanya. Anak laki-laki hanya menghela nafas tak mengerti, kecuali Okajima yang malah berpikiran mesum saat melihat guru pirangnya berwajah malu-malu.

.

.

.

 _-Tidak harus hal-hal aneh yang kau tunjukkan untuk mengambil hatinya, Sensei.-_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Maafkan akuuuu, yang malah menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang lagi ngerjain proyek baru, tapi yang ini malah ditinggal. Maafkan aku juga, karena berpikir UNTUK HIATUS LEBIH LAMA dari fic ini. Karena aku ngerasa fic ini sepi pembaca yang pengen ceritanya update. (atau cuma perasaanku aja ya?)**

 **Terakhir, ada yang berminat kasih review? Mungkin bisa bikin aku semangat lagi, biar update-nya teratur :3**


	6. Chapter 6 : Waktunya berlatih!

**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

.

.

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 6 : Waktunya berlatih!**

"Haah, sempit sekali."

"Kau benar, depannya saja bagus, dalamnya pengap begini."

Para gadis mencari apapun yang bisa mereka jadikan sebagai kipas darurat. Bahkan Kayano dan Kurahashi mati-matian mempertahankan buku yang mereka jadikan kipas agar tak diambil Rio. Mereka tinggal di barak, diisi dengan 20 buah ranjang bertingkat. Tempatnya termasuk sempit. Selain itu, hawa di dalamnya juga panas karena ventilasi yang kurang.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ juga menyebalkan sekali! Janjinya hanya dua hari, tapi kenapa jadi empat hari sih?! Mana aku tidak bawa baju ganti lebih lagi!"

"Bukan cuma kau yang begitu lho, Kayano _-chan_."

"Masalahnya, dalamanku ..."

Semua gadis meneguk ludah. Mereka baru sadar.

Ya, Karasuma menambah dua hari dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Diberitahu mendadak, saat di bus. Tidak hanya cukup kalau hanya dua hari—dalihnya.

"Tempat ini benar-benar tak sepadan dengan hotel yang pernah kutinggali di Hawaii."

"Sensei bodoh, jangan disamakan dong!" ucap Yada mencibir.

"Terserah aku!"

Irina cemberut, mood-nya buruk hari ini. Para gadis tak ambil pusing, mereka bergegas mengganti pakaian sekolah dengan pakaian _assasin_ mereka, karena setengah jam lagi mereka harus sudah ada berada di lapangan untuk memulai latihan pertama mereka.

Empat puluh lima menit sudah berlalu, murid-murid kelas 3-E sudah menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berlatih dengan dibimbing komandan pasukan khusus yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk melatih mereka.

Pertama, setiap siswa dites kemampuan bertarungnya, seperti yang sudah Karasuma _-sensei_ ajarkan sebelumnya. Kedua, tes menembak, untuk mengetahui seberapa besar potensi mereka dibidang tembak-menembak. Setelah itu, mereka diminta untuk beristirahat, karena hari ini hanya tes saja pelajarannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Jika dihitung, kegiatan mereka hanya berlangsung sekitar tiga jam, karena mereka butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan seharian. Seluruh murid kembali ke barak. Barak untuk putra dan putri berbeda bangunan, tapi bersebelahan. Karena terlalu lelah, banyak diantara mereka yang langsung meraup bantal dan tidur, hanya mengganti pakaian ke piyama tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Haaah, yang benar saja. Hari pertama dan kita langsung dites. Padahal baru satu jam kita beristirahat sejak turun dari bus. Menyebalkan." Maehara duduk di sebelah Isogai, lalu meneguk habis segelas coklat panas di tangannya. Tangannya yang bebas merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Saat siang hari, hawa di barak akan terasa panas, sebaliknya, saat malam hari hawa di barak malah terasa dingin.

"Itu karena kita tak punya banyak waktu. Empat hari, dan mereka harus membuat kita menjadi semakin hebat. Itu bukan pekerjaan mudah, Maehara _-kun_. Belum lagi—hmmph!"

"Hai', hai'. Aku mengerti, _Kaichou._ "

"Ugh, 'kau kan tidak perlu menutup mulutku." Isogai menepis tangan sahabatnya. Maehara tertawa melihat Isogai yang melempar _death glare_ padanya.

"Hei kalian, ini bukan waktunya pacaran. Tidur sana! Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi." kata Okajima yang tidur di sebelah kasur Isogai.

"Hei, aku normal!" teriak Isogai dan Maehara nyaris bersamaan.

"Dan kau Okajima, jangan bermimpi besok kau akan dibangunkan gadis-gadis. Di sini tidak ada wanita dewasa selain Bitch _-sensei_ , para gadis juga pasti ogah melihat muka penuh liurmu besok pagi." kata Sugino yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Diam kau!" Okajima melempar bantal miliknya ke atas kasur tingkat dua di atas Isogai, tapi malah ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Sugino.

"Cih, padahal barak mereka di sebelah, tapi kenapa tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun dari sana?" gerutu Okajima. Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajahnya, pelakunya sudah pasti, seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu ia lempari bantal.

* * *

"Haah, padahal ini biasa kita lakukan. Tapi kenapa aku lelah sekali sampai rasanya mau mati?" keluh Kurahashi.

"Itu karena kita cape di perjalanan." kata Yada.

"Koro _-sensei_ juga tidak ada. Padahal saat kita turun dari bus dia masih ada."

"Dia pergi ke Indonesia saat kita sampai di barak. Katanya sih, ingin lihat gerhana matahari total besok."

"Dasar. Ke sananya besok juga tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Yada mengangkat bahu mendengar perkataan Kurahashi.

"Heeei, aku matikan lampunya yaaa?" teriak Rio yang sudah menyentuh saklar.

"Ti-tidak mau. Jangan dimatikan dong, aku takut." ucap Kayano memohon.

KLIK. Terlambat, lampu sudah dimatikan.

"Hu ... hu ..."

"Ssst, Kayano _-chan_ , tenanglah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

"Te-terimakasih, Kanzaki-san."

Begitulah, hari pertama sudah mereka lewati. Tapi ini belum seberapa, karena latihan mereka yang sebenarnya menanti dihari esok.

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam, seseorang berjalan ke ruangan di sebelah ruang komandan. Suara 'tak tak' sandal hak tinggi menggema sepanjang lorong. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi jalan kala itu. Wanita itu membuka pintu perlahan, ia bisa melihat sesosok pria tengah berjibaku dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu dengan suara baritonenya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, mereka semua sudah tertidur. Sore tadi asisten Komandan mengatakan hasilnya padaku, dia bilang cukup baik. Selain itu, dia juga berkata kalau komandan terkesan dengan anak-anak itu, beliau juga terkesan dengan hasil kerja kerasmu yang telah membimbing mereka."

"Begitu ya. Apa ada hal lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Irina tak beranjak, mengundang tatapan heran pria di depannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Karasuma, aku—aku minta maaf soal yang waktu itu. Mungkin aku memang sudah kelewatan. Aku berjanji takkan melakukannya lagi." wanita itu tertunduk malu.

"Waktu itu?"

"W-waktu aku memakai pakaian yang yaa, umm, membuatmu merasa sangat terganggu?" ucap Irina sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, yang itu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, berjanji saja sudah cukup. Lagipula, yang merasa teganggu bukan hanya aku seorang." ucap Karasuma datar.

Irina senang. Ternyata hanya dengan meminta maaf, hubungan mereka berdua bisa membaik. Tapi meminta maaf secara tulus bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Tentu saja karena gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi.

"Karasuma, bagaimana dengan guri—"

"Kembalilah." potong Karasuma cepat. "Besok pagi, kau harus membangunkan para siswi."

"Aku mengerti." Irina mendecih kesal, sepanjang jalan ke barak ia lalui dengan gerutuan tak jelas dari mulutnya sendiri.

* * *

"HEEEEI! CEPAT BANGUUUUN!"

"Mmmmm, lima menit lagi."

Pagi-pagi barak tempat tinggal para gadis sudah mulai ribut. Penyebabnya satu, Bitch _-sensei_ yang ngamuk karena anak-anak sulit untuk dibangunkan. Wajar saja, karena kemarin mereka harus mengalami perjalanan selama 7 jam di bus, lalu dilanjutkan dengan tes.

Beberapa diantara gadis-gadis itu sudah terbangun, contohnya Fuwa, Hazama, Okano, Kanzaki, Rinka, Manami, dan Hara. Dan sisanya masih terlelap dengan bantal menutupi telinga.

"Nakamura, Kayano, Kurahashi, Yada! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Irina sambil menarik selimut yang dipakai Nakamura.

"Bitch _-sensei_ berisik~" ucap Okano yang malah asyik menonton kegiatan gurunya. Ritsu yang berada di ponselnya hanya tertawa.

"Diam! Aku sedang mencoba membangunkan mereka, seharusnya kau juga membantuku!" keluh Irina.

"Tidak mau." tolaknya mentah-mentah. Okano bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hei! Ah, Fuwa, Hazama, jangan tidur lagi! Arrrgggh!"

Kanzaki, Rinka, Manami, dan Hara hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan guru pirang mereka.

* * *

"Kalian terlambat." ucap Karasuma ke arah gerombolan para gadis yang baru sampai di lapangan.

"Maaf, kami menemui masalah tadi." kata Irina jengkel.

"Dan melibatkan semuanya?"

"B-begitulah." Irina mengalihakan pandangan, Karasuma menatap curiga.

"Haaah, sudahlah. Kalian harusnya bersyukur karena komandan baru akan datang dua menit lagi."

Komandan memasuki lapangan, lalu memulai pidato singkatnya—tentu saja pidato tentang kekuatan, kedisiplinan, dan bla bla bla. Anak-anak menatap bosan, tapi tetap mempertahankan berdiri tegaknya. Setelah lima menit, pemanasan dimulai, dilanjutkan dengan lari mengitari tiga lapangan selama 12 menit. Setelah itu, push up 50 kali, sit up 50 kali, dan latihan bertarung berpasangan. Karena jumlahnya ganjil, Okajima harus mau berlatih dengan salah satu anak buah komandan.

"Fuuh, air, air!" Rio bergegas mengambil botol minumnya, lalu meneguk setengah isinya. Latihan dijeda, komandan memberi mereka istirahat sejenak. Pukul dua belas, dan mereka harus kembali ke lapang 40 menit lagi untuk belajar bela diri.

"Bagaimana? Latihan kalin bahkan tidak sebanding saat aku muda dulu loh." Irina menyeringai iblis ke arah anak-anak yang kelelahan karena disuruh lari keliling lapangan lagi sebanyak lima kali.

"Aku sangsi kalau Bitch _-sensei_ pernah muda." celetuk Maehara. Anak-anak manggut-manggut. Irina menatap horor pada si _cassanova_. Ia bisa saja menerkam muridnya kalau saja Karasuma tidak datang.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanya Karasuma.

"Melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan." kata Isogai sambil tersenyum.

Karasuma mengangguk mengerti, pandangannya berlalih ke Irina yang sedang memainkan rambut biru Nagisa.

"Irina." sahut suara baritone itu. Irina tersentak. Anak-anak menatap mereka dengan seringaian.

"Y-ya?" tanyanya malu-malu. Para gadis mendorongnya agar mendekati Karasuma.

"Ikut aku, aku punya sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padamu." kata Karasuma sambil berbalik dan melangkah.

Blush. Wajahnya memerah. Anak-anak menyorakinya.

"Cie, cieee!"

"Bitch _-sensei_ diajakin Karasuma _-sensei_!"

"Karasuma _-sensei_ mau memperlihatkan sesuatu, pasti _something special!"_

"Jangan mengacaukannya, Bitch _-sensei_."

"Bodoh, diamlah!"

* * *

Karasuma berjalan menuju ruangannya, Irina mengikuti di belakang.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Karasuma datar

"Siapa?"

Karasuma tidak menjawab alih-alih membuka perlahan pintu di hadapannya. Saat pintu terbuka, seseorang di dalam menoleh ke arah keduanya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Irina terbelalak, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

 _-Kenapa kau masih datang setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu?-_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Anoo, minna, arigatou! Yang sudah menanti apalagi yang sudah sempat me-review untuk sekedar menyemangatiku. Berhubung sedang ada projek baru, aku memutuskan buat ... hiatus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak deng. Ahahaha, bercanda. Gomen.**

 **Oke, ulang lagi—**

 **Berhubung ada projek baru, fic ini jadi ngaret. Oleh karena itu, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku yakin kalian yang ngikutin cerita ini malah dibuat kebingungan karena udah lupa chapter sebelumnya. Tapi buat sekarang, aku bener-bener serius! Cerita udah tamat, meski belum diberi narasi yang sempurna. Untuk itu, teror author kalo update-nya ngaret lagi okaaay~**

 **Anime fan, Kokoru, Gery O Donut : Makasih banget! Kalian bikin aku semangat lagi :*. Soal words-nya, aku gak sanggup kalo lebih banyak lagi, muehehe.**

 **Wei Lin : Makasih review-nya. Hint KaraIri ada di akhir, jadi harap sabar yaa. Terus, di sini gak ada yang belok kok, cuma Rio sama Kayano nya aja yang fujo.**

 **Segitu ajaa. Bye bye ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pssst, besok diupdate lagi lho! ;)**

 **Dan ... akan ada OC di chapter depan.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pertemuan

**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 7 : Pertemuan**

Hari ketiga. Setelah sarapan, anak-anak memulai pelatihan mereka lagi. Setelah pemanasan, mereka diminta untuk memanjat, merangkak di lumpur, juga berenang. Semua mereka lakukan dengan semangat. Baik murid perempuan maupun murid laki-laki, mereka tak dibedakan. Mereka semua mendapat latihan yang sama, perintah yang sama, dan tentu saja, hukuman yang sama.

"Isogai Yuuma! Kau melewati garis batas. Sebagai hukumannya, lari tiga keliling!"

"Kanzaki Yukiko, push up 20 kali!"

"Akabane Karma, ikuti perintahku atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kubangan lumpur di sana!"

Meski kelihatannya berat, bagi para murid kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, hal itu sudah biasa. Bahkan bisa dibilang, latihan mereka dibawah bimbingan Karasuma terkadang bisa menjadi lebih ekstrim dari ini, karena menggunakan seluruh hutan di bukit Kunugigaoka sebagai medan pertempuran.

Pukul 12 siang, latihan dijeda. Mereka diberi waktu satu jam untuk makan siang. Anak-anak memasuki kantin yang sesak oleh para tentara yang juga sedang istirahat makan siang. Satu buah meja panjang dengan puluhan kursi menjadi tempat mereka setelah mengambil makanan. Karena pakaian mereka kotor oleh lumpur yang mengering, anak-anak itu menjadi sorotan seisi kantin.

"Badanku bau, dan aku harus tetap mengenakan pakaian ini sampai nanti sore,"

"Kita semua juga sama."

"Sesekali ini 'kan? Berhentilah mengeluh seperti perempuan, Maehara!"

Anak-anak cekikian melihat Maehara yang memerah karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapan Terasaka. Ia mengambil garpunya dan meleparnya ke arah piring si raksasa.

"Oi, sudahlah." lerai Isogai melihat kedua temannya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ne, kalian anak laki-laki dibangunkan siapa tadi pagi?" tanya Rio disela makannya.

"Huh? Karasuma- _sense_ i. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Seharusnya kami dibangunkan Bitch- _sensei,_ tapi sejak pagi tak kulihat batang hidungnya. Untunglah Kanzaki-san membangunkan kami semua"

"Hee, mungkin dia sedang ngambek dengan kalian?" celetuk Karma.

"Tidak mungkin. Terakhir kali kami berbicara dengannya adalah saat bersama kalian. Itu lho, saat Karasuma- _sensei_ memanggilnya." sanggah Kayano.

Anak-anak saling tatap. Tapi berakhir memakan makan siangnya dalam diam.

"Dia akan muncul nanti." kata Isogai menenangkan. Anak-anak mengangguk menyetujui perkataan ketua kelasnya. Acara makan siang pun selesai tanpa banyak perbincangan.

* * *

"Baiklah, sekarang kita latihan bela diri sampai nanti sore. Ikuti instruksiku dan jangan membantah, mengerti?!"

"MENGERTI!"

Sejak dimulai, mereka merasakan perbedaan. Jika biasanya latihan bela diri yang biasa Karasuma-sensei ajarkan pada mereka hanya menangkis serangan dan menyerang lawan, kali ini mereka diharuskan untuk menerima beberapa pukulan sebelum menyerang. Hal ini wajar, karena berlatih ala tentara mencangkup ketahanan secara fisik dan mental.

Latihan bela diri berlangsung selama lima jam, mereka berhenti tepat pukul 6 sore. Badan mereka sakit semua karena harus menerima banyak pukulan dari komandan maupun partner mereka sendiri. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk makan malam.

" Aduduh, sakit sekali!"

"Jangan berlebihan, kau tidak memar sama sekali, Okajima."

"Karma, kenapa kau malah terus memukuliku saat aku sudah jatuh?! Padahal komandan sudah meneriakimu! Lalu kenapa harus wajahku?!" protes Terasaka yang wajahnya babak belur.

"Itu karena wajahmu membuatmu kesal." cibir Karma sambil terus menghindar dari sergapan Terasaka.

"Kemari kau, brengsek!"

Isogai memijit kepalanya pelan. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia punya tanggung jawab untuk mengatur teman-temannya selagi guru tidak ada.

"Kalian ..., lihatlah _ikemen_ kita, dia sudah lelah, makanya berhentilah." ucap Nagisa berusaha melerai Karma dan Terasaka yang mulai berkelahi. Teman-temannya yang lain malah asyik menyoraki.

Kantin masih sesak seperti tadi siang. Anak-anak melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat makan siang. Mengambil makan, duduk, lalu berbincang disela waktu makan. Setelah merasa kenyang, mereka kembali ke barak.

* * *

"Megu-chan, aku kehilangan 100 _yen_ -ku!" teriak Rio sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Rio, itu hanya 100 _yen_."

"Tidak! Kalau kau menambahkannya dengan 900 _yen_ , maka akan jadi 1000 'kan? Makanya harus ditemukan!" ucap Rio membara.

 _'Dasar mata duitan.'_

"Lalu dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Ruang makan! Aku menunjukkannya kepada Karma-kun saat itu, jadi aku yakin masih ada di sana!"

 _'Untuk apa kau tunjukkan pada si setan merah itu?'_

"Lalu? Kau ingin mengambilnya sekarang?"

"Ya. Katakan pada yang lain aku akan segera kembali."

"Tidak tung—Rio!"

 _'Yang benar saja ...'_

"Megu, ke mana Nakamura-san?" tanya Okuda yang melihat Rio keluar.

"Hmm, berburu harta karun—barangkali?" jawab Megu asal. Okuda _sweatdrop._

"Tidurlah Okuda-san, besok hari terakhir lho."

"I-iya ..."

"Dasar. Merepotkan saja si Rio itu." gumam Megu sebelum tidur. Sesaat setelah itu, lampu barak padam diikuti kegelapan.

* * *

"Ugh, semoga saja belum ditutup—ah, masih buka!"

Rio bergegas masuk. Masih terlihat sekitar sepuluh orang tentara yang masih makan malam di sana. Dicarinya 100 yen miliknya di setiap sudut meja dimana ia dan teman-temannya makan. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak ada ..."

"Sedang mencari apa, nona?"

Rio menoleh. Rupanya seorang tentara yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak ada paman, hanya mencari jimatku yang hilang." ucapnya asal.

 _'Aku kembali saja.'_

Rio menuju pintu keluar. Ketika baru keluar kantin sekitar beberapa detik, ia terjatuh karena seseorang menabraknya.

"Oh, maafkan aku! Apa kau terluka, nona?"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima Rio dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku yang salah karena jalan cepat-cepat. Apa kau terluka, nona?" ulang pria itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Rio memperhatikan pria di hadapannya. Terlihat berumur sedikit lebih muda dari Karasuma- _sensei._ Jangkung dan sedikit kurus. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan. Wajahnya putih mendekati pucat. Dari caranya berbicara tadi, Rio bisa menebak kalau pria itu bukan orang Jepang asli. Rio menatap matanya, pria itu memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada ... apa?" tanya Rio heran.

"Kau ... mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

"Begitukah? Apa dia orang yang berarti bagimu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Rio merasa aneh. Padahal ia tak mengenal pria itu sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa aman di dekatnya.

"Paman, mau makan?" tawarnya tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya memang ini tujuanku. Kau mau menemaniku, nona?"

"Tentu saja!"

Rio menemani pria itu memakan makan malamnya, sambil keduanya berbincang-bincang. Entahlah, Rio merasa mengobrol dengannya lebih menyenangkan daripada pergi tidur.

"Nakamura Rio." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama yang indah. Perkenalkan, namaku Neil Watson."

"Watson! Oh, seperti temannya Mr. Holmes!" ujar Rio girang. Tebakannya benar, bahwa teman barunya ini bukan orang Jepang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkan kau jadi Holmes-nya."

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Beberapa orang yang masih berada di kantin menatap heran keduanya.

"Jadi ..., apa yang membuatmu ada di sini, nona?" tanya pria itu.

"Latihan? Kami—maksudku dengan teman-temanku, punya misi khusus yang mengharuskan kami untuk berlatih."

"Biar kutebak, pembunuhan?" tanyanya sambil memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Eeerr, mungkin?"

"Tidak apa, dunia seperti itu sudah tidak asing bagiku."

"Paman juga, emm, pembunuh?" tanya Rio takut-takut.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik. Ia tertawa kala Rio membelalak.

"—hahaha, tenang, aku sudah pensiun kok."

"Be-begitu." ujar Rio lega.

"Lalu kenapa paman ada di sini?"

Pria itu diam. Rio jadi merasa canggung. Otaknya berputar berusaha menemukan topik lain yang menarik, tapi sulit.

"Aku? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Pa-paman tidak perlu menjawab kok." ucap Rio merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia menatap canggung pria di hadapannya yang masih diam. Rio yakin sup yang tengah dimakan pria itu sudah dingin.

"Aku kemari ... untuk menemui seseorang. Dia adalah orang yang sangat ingin kutemui sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia gadis yang cantik, seperti dirimu."

Rio tersipu malu. Ia menyadari bahwa yang mereka perbincangankan malam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpisah?"

"Saat itu ... hal itu terjadi. Aku melihatnya merenggut hal paling berharga yang pernah aku punya. Aku sangat membencinya, sampai-sampai aku memintanya untuk pergi dari kehidupanku. Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk menyadari, bahwa dia tak bersalah, bahwa dia hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri saat itu. Tapi penyesalan baru datang sesaat setelah kepergiannya."

Rio tak mengerti masalah sebenarnya, tapi ia mengerti garis besarnya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaannya. Penyesalan ... selalu datang di akhir.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi. Aku mencari keberadaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga aku mengetahuinya setahun yang lalu. Tapi ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi, anakku satu-satunya meninggal menyusul ibunya. Sungguh, itu adalah tahun yang paling berat bagiku. Maka dari itu, baru sekarang aku bisa kemari."

Pria itu tidak menangis, tapi Rio bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam darinya. Penyesalan yang hinggap bertahun-tahun, lalu sendirian ditinggal mati dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Sekarang, tujuan hidupku hanya satu, meminta maaf padanya. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri ragu, apakah dia akan memaafkanku atau tidak."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Nona, kenapa kau menangis—"

"Paman, hanya permintaan maaf yang tulus yang akan diterima. Penyesalanmu, rasa bersalahmu, dia akan memaafkanmu. Siapa pun dia, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu. Pasti."

Pria itu terdiam. Sorot matanya yang teduh hilang, berubah menjadi linangan air mata. Ia tersenyum kepada gadis di depannya yang terisak-isak.

"Terimakasih, nona Rio."

.

.

.

.

 _-Lakukanlah sebelum terlambat. Karena penyesalan ... selalu datang di akhir.-_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Di sini ada OC, yang namanya aku dapetin setelah buka novel 'SH' XD**

 **Hmm, mungkin akan tamat sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi?**

 **Okay, mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Terima Kasih

**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak Harus**

 **Chapter 8 : Terima Kasih**

" _Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya wanita itu pelan. Kedua matanya kelam seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin diingat. Pria itu menunduk, dan wanita itu berlari._

" _Irina!" teriaknya terkejut. Pria itu tersenyum getir. "Sudah kuduga, dia takkan senang bertemu denganku."_

" _Sebenarnya, siapa Anda?" tanya Karasuma penuh selidik._

" _Aku—"_

 _Dan pria itu berlari mengejar sang wanita tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya._

* * *

Tangisan lemah terdengar dari balik pintu. Pria itu berdiri di depan, menunduk dalam-dalam sembari dahinya menempel pada daun pintu. Wanita itu belum menyadari kehadirannya, karena orang itu belum berkata sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa? Setelah selama ini. Kenapa sekarang?" gumamnya disela nafas yang memburu.

TOK TOK.

"Irina?"

Suara itu, ia mengenalinya. Sekelebat bayangan memorinya di masa lalu menari dalam kepalanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia bertemu kembali dengan orang itu.

"Maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini. Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin bicara padamu." Irina bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataannya, meski dari balik pintu sekalipun. Ingin ia membuka pintu sebagai ramah-tamah, tapi sayang hatinya berkehendak lain.

"Pergilah," ucapnya tegas.

"Biarkan aku bicara padamu."

"Pergilah, Neil," ulangnya setengah menggeram. Pria itu tetap tak beranjak.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kita bicara."

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah sekarang!"

Hening. Dua orang itu terdiam. Larut dalam kekalutan masing-masing. Irina merasa dirinya mau menghilang saja, bersembunyi di suatu tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang akan menemukannya. Atau mungkin mati adalah pilihan menarik?

"Tak bisakah ... aku berbicara sambil melihat wajahmu?" mohon pria itu dengan suara paraunya, namun tak membuat hati wanita itu tergerak.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Neil," ucapnya pelan.

"..."

"Pergilah," perintahnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Pria itu jatuh terduduk.

"Aku minta maaf padamu atas semua perbuatanku di masa lalu. Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku tak memakimu saat itu. Seharusnya aku tak memarahimu saat itu. Seharusnya aku tak mengusirmu saat itu. Seharusnya ..., seharusnya aku tak mengatakan semua itu hari itu." Air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya, sedang pikirannya kembali memutar kenangan masa lalu.

' _Kau membunuhnya! Satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya! Kau membunuh ibuku!'_

' _Tidak Neil, maafkan aku, aku tak punya pilihan lain.'_

' _Diam kau jalang! Pergilah dari sini, enyahlah dari kehidupanku! Aku membencimu, kuharap kau mati saja!'_

"Aku salah. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu saat itu. Kau membunuhnya karena terpaksa. Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat kau telah pergi, saat aku mulai kehilangan dirimu. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku ..."

"..."

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kupunya, termasuk jiwa dan ragaku, untuk mendapatkan pengampunanmu. Bahkan jika kau pergi, aku akan terus mengejarmu, sampai kau bisa memaafkanku. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku juga ingin kau memaafkan ibuku, yang sudah mencoba membunuhmu. Irina—tidak, Nona."

"Hentikan ..." Kedua tangannya berusaha menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba untuk tak mendengar apapun.

"Aku mohon padamu! Dengan segenap jiwaku, aku akan mengabdi padamu—lagi ..."

"Kumohon, hentikan!" jeritnya dari balik pintu. Tidak, Irina tak ingin mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Ia tak ingin mengingat masa lalu kelamnya. Tapi pikirannya berkata lain, kepingan ingatan menakutkan itu terus berseliweran memaksanya untuk mengingat. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah dari seorang wanita yang mencoba membunuhnya, dan amarah seorang pemuda yang dilampiaskan kepadanya.

Irina mengingat jelas semuanya.

"Nona!"

"HENTIKAN!"

BRAAK! Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita pirang yang terlihat sangat depresi. Kentara sekali bahwa ia habis menangis, merasakan kesedihan akibatnya kekejaman dunia tempat tinggalnya. Tidak, sejak dulu matanya memang selalu menyorotkan kesedihan.

"Kumohon ..." Pria itu mencoba meraih kaki jenjang itu, namun Irina melangkah mundur sebelum pria itu benar-benar menyentuhnya.

"Hentikan, Neil. Bukan, bukan kau yang harus melakukannya. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tidak ..." sanggahnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku ..., aku yang salah! Seharusnya aku tahu perasaanmu. Seharusnya aku tahu perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Aku ... pembunuh." Irina menunduk dalam. Ya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa selain seorang pembunuh. Bahkan pekerjaannya saat ini juga membunuh. Ia adalah wanita berhati dingin yang takkan segan apalagi merasa bersalah untuk membunuh korbannya.

"Nona, sudah kubilang bukan? Kau tidak salah. Aku tahu kebenarannya. Kau tidak boleh meminta maaf padaku. Selama ini aku yang salah. Penyesalan ini ... selalu menghantuiku. Aku mencarimu, nona, selama ini. Hanya satu tujuanku berada di sini. Nona, maukah kau memaafkan aku dan ibuku?" Pria itu berdiri, menggenggam erat kedua tangan putihnya yang terasa dingin. Irina menangis, lagi. Hatinya begitu tersentuh. Padahal ia sudah menghilangkan nyawa pelayannya sendiri, lalu menggoreskan luka yang dalam dan berbekas di hati pria itu. Andai bukan karena kematian ayah angkatnya yang disebabkan oleh masalah yang didapatnya dulu, takkan ada yang akan mengincar nyawanya.

Pria itu memeluk erat nonanya, dan wanita itu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku ...," ucap Irina pelan.

"Aku memaafkanmu Neil, dan juga ibumu. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian berdua, sejak dulu ..." Kali ini wanita itu menangis lagi, bahkan tangisannya lebih pilu dari sebelumnya.

"Nona ..., terimakasih. Terimakasih."

Rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun hilang sudah. Dan pria itu pun tersenyum dalam tangis bahagianya.

* * *

"SEMUANYA, BANGUUUUUUN!" suara menggelegar menggema dalam barak untuk area putri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara yang berasal dari bibir seksi milik guru _english_ kelas 3-E?

"BANGUUUUUUN! Nakamura, Kayano, Kurahashi, Yada!"

"Bitch _-sensei_ , sampai kapan alarm-nya berbunyi? Berisik, matikan ah!" ucap Rio yang masih setengah sadar.

"Alarm katamu? Baiklah, kalau yang seperti ini tidak cukup, bagaimana kalau yang begini?" Irina mengambil gelas berisi air yang kebetulan terletak di meja samping Kanzaki. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, air dalam gelas itu pun terjun bebas dari tempatnya. Tentu saja jatuh tepat di wajah cantik seorang Rio.

"HUWAAA, DINGIN!" sensasi mengejutkan itu membuatnya terperanjat, mengharuskannya untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya kalau tidak ingin dapat tumpahan kedua.

"Bitch _-sensei_ sedang dalam mode setan! Semua, siaga!"

"Kurahashi! Kau bilang apa barusan?!"

Tanpa ragu, Yada mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang guru, memperhatikan sesuatu yang terlihat menarik di matanya. "Mmm, kau pakai bedak lebih tebal di bagian kelopak matamu ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Ha?" Irina yang mendengar pertanyaan salah satu murid favoritnya terlonjak. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahuuu?!"

"Tck. Kelihatan jelas tahu. Kau menangis semalaman ya? Makanya kemarin kau tidak ke sini," ucap Yada mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Ap—"

"Pffft. Bitch _-sensei_ menangis? Pasti jelek sekali!" ejek Kayano yang tanpa rasa bersalah memotong pembicaraan keduanya.

"HAH?!"

"Aku dan Rio pernah melihatnya. Mukanya hitam gara-gara maskaranya luntur," ucap Megu tanpa memedulikan wajah _Sensei-_ nya yang horor karena ia membuka aibnya.

"P-pokoknya kalian harus cepat bergegas! Karena kalian perempuan, aku harus bangunkan kalian 30 menit lebih awal dari jadwal bangun pagi. Ingat, satu jam lagi kalian sudah harus berada di kantin saat sarapan, mengerti?!" perintah Irina tanpa ba-bi-bu. Tentu saja, karena tujuan sebenarnya ialah agar murid-murid perempuannya tak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang aibnya.

"Mengerti~"

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat mandi!" ucapnya galak.

"Tidak bisakah kita goyang gayung dulu, Kayano?" tanya Rio kepada Kayano yang tengah mengambil seragamnya.

"Tidak akan sempat. Jadi nanti sore saja."

"Baiklah~"

Dan Rio tersenyum sambil meletakkan kembali gayungnya.

* * *

"Heeei, ini hari terakhir! Latihannya selesai jam tiga sore, jadi setelah mandi kita langsung pulang!" teriak Sugino semangat. Aura teman-temannya yang kelam karena kelelahan seketika berubah ceria dan berbunga-bunga.

"Benarkah?! Yosh, aku bisa kembali merasakan kasur empukku di rumah!" ucap Maehara girang. Tentu saja karena ia amat-sangat merindukan kasurnya yang berbeda jauh tingkat keempukannya dengan yang ada di barak.

"Maehara-kun, kalau kedengaran Koro _-sensei_ , kau bisa diceramahi habis-habisan lho," tegur Okuda diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

"Kelihatan sekali kalau kau pemalas," cibir Isogai yang tak biasanya berucap seperti itu.

"Huh, siapa peduli? Toh Koro-sensei pun tidak ada 'kan?" sanggah Maehara tak mau kalah. Hatinya mendongkol karena teman-temannya malah mencibirnya. Padahal ia yakin 100% kalau teman-temannya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Katanya ke Indonesia, apa dia masih di sana, Ritsu?" tanya Nagisa sambil menatap ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, gambar seorang gadis manis lengkap dengan seragam dan topi detektifnya muncul di layar.

"Hmm, biar kucari dulu."

"Mau apa dia ke sana?" tanya Karma heran.

"Melihat gerhana matahari total yang hanya kelihatan di sana kata Karasuma _-sensei_ ," jelas Rio kepada si merah.

"Hee, begitu."

"Gerhananya terjadi hari rabu yang lalu, bahkan itu hari sebelum kita berangkat. Tapi yang aku cari dari satelit, Koro _-sensei_ masih ada di sana," ucap Ritsu yang baru selesai melakukan pencarian.

"Yang benar saja, dasar _Sensei_ bodoh. Lagipula mau apa dia berlama-lama di sana?" kata Rio yang lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kemungkinan Koro _-sensei_ salah waktu atau lupa kapan gerhananya terjadi. Lalu alasannya masih di sana ... entahlah," kata Ritsu ragu.

"Yang aku tahu, gadis-gadis di Indonesia cukup cantik dan punya kulit yang eksotis, jadi itu salah satu faktor yang membuat banyak turis betah berlama-lama di sana," ucap Karma yang mendapat banyak tatapan 'kau tahu banyak ya, Karma' dari teman-temannya.

"Cih, mesumnya kumat ternyata," ucap para gadis hampir bersamaan.

"Koro _-sensei_ , kenapa kau tak mengajakkuuuu?" Okajima meraung menangisi nasibnya yang tak beruntung.

"Karma-kun, kau tahu banyak ya."

"Tentu saja. Aku biasa membaca buku, Nagisa-kun."

 _'Dari tampangnya ... nggak kelihatan.'_

"Yo, bocah-bocah! Bagaimana sarapannya, enak?" seorang wanita berkacak pinggang di depan murid-murid yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia punya mood yang baik sekarang. Meski setelah acara 'marah-marahnya' bersama para gadis.

"Bitch _-sensei_!"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanya Maehara melanjutkan kunyahan nasinya.

"Fufufu. Aku sedang pergi untuk keperluan kewanitaanku." Irina terkekeh pelan, sedang anak-anak menatapnya aneh.

"Pembohong," celetuk Okajima yang masih terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya.

"HEI!"

Wanita pirang itu dengan ganasnya menjambak rambut Itona yang tak bersalah, tentu saja karena dia takkan puas jika harus menarik rambut milik Okajima yang gundul. Saat Irina sibuk dengan murid didiknya, seorang pria paruh baya menepuk pundak Rio.

"Ah, paman?"

"Selamat pagi, nona Rio."

Irina menghentikan kegiatannya, kerutan halus menghiasi dahi putihnya. Kentara sekali bahwa ia merasa heran.

"Eh, kalian saling kenal?"

"Begitulah ...," ucap Rio dan Neil hampir bersamaan.

"Bitch _-sensei_ , siapa paman itu?" tanya Kayano yang penasaran.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Itona polos.

"Bukan!"

"Simpananmu?"

"Bicara begitu lagi kuhajar kau, Itona!"

"Ah, Bitch _-sensei_ menyerah dengan Karasuma _-sensei_ , makanya cari yang lain~"

"Yada!"

"Kalau begitu, Karasuma _-sensei_ buatku saja ya~" ucap Kurahashi sambil nyengir.

"HAH?!"

"Ahahahaha—"

"Neil!"

"Ups, maaf Nona, aku tak bisa tak tertawa—pffft."

"Ah, perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Neil Watson, teman dari Nona Irina."

"Teman?"

"Bukan simpanan ternyata." Masih Itona yang berkata begitu.

"Apa? Nona dia bilang? Pffft," ucap Karma sambil menahan tawanya. Nagisa yang duduk di sampingnya menyikut kasar perut Karma.

"Nona, kau tak berubah sama sekali."

"Hentikan Neil! Dan jangan panggil aku nona terus. Ini memalukan!"

"Paman, Bitch _-sensei_ menyukai Karasuma _-sensei_ lho," ucap Rio blak-blakan.

"Ah, yang rambutnya hitam itu 'kan?" gadis-gadis mengangguk kompak.

"Irina, seleramu bagus juga."

"Berarti paman setuju kalau mereka jadian?" kali ini Yada yang bertanya.

"Kalau Karasuma-san orangnya baik, kenapa tidak?"

"Bitch _-sensei_ , paman ini juga setuju!" teriak Maehara mengacungkan sumpitnya.

"Ne, ceritakan tentang Bitch _-sensei_ yang dulu dong paman!" Isogai yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Dulu? Maksudnya saat muda dulu?"

"Ya!"

"Muda? Berarti sekarang sudah tua dong?" ucap Irina kesal, namun tak digubris siapa pun.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat dia berusia 16 tahun, jadi hanya sebelum itu saja aku bisa mendeskripsikannya untuk kalian."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa!"

Semua anak sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Isogai mempersilahkan Neil duduk dengan kursi yang baru dibawanya.

"Hmm, apa ya ...? Ah, dulu Irina itu orang yang cukup pendiam, tapi jika berada dengan orang-orang terdekatnya saja, dia akan berubah menjadi cerewet. Waktu dia mendapat ciuman pertamanya saat berumur 14 tahun, dia berteriak-teriak mengabarkannya kepada seisi rumah. Keluarga dan seluruh pelayan diberitahunya."

"Whut?! First kissnya Bitch _-sensei_ —" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Okajima mendapat bogem mentah dari Megu.

"Romantis 'kan, Sensei?"

"M-mana kutahu!"

"Waktu berumur 8 tahun, dia minta dibelikan boneka beruang besar, tapi tuan—ayahnya Irina, tidak menghendakinya. Irina ngambek, dan memanjat pohon, dia bilang, dia akan melompat kalau tidak dibelikan. Seluruh pelayan panik, tapi tuan tetap tenang. Dia bilang, lompatlah! Tapi setelah ditunggu selama setengah jam, Irina masih di sana, dan malah menangis ketakutan."

"Pasti gara-gara tak berani lompat dan malah tak bisa turun," ucap Sugaya yang bertopang dagu. Karma ikut menimpali.

"Bitch _-sensei_ masih anak kecil waktu itu, makanya dia masih bodoh dalam hal mengancam."

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Ah, dia juga pernah menghilang, dan ketemu sedang ada di hutan pribadi milik keluarga. Saat itu Irina berada di kubangan lumpur."

"Hah?! Bitch _-sensei_ sedang apa? Berendam?"

"Neil, hentikan!"

"Sedang apa katanya paman?"

"Neil!"

"Hei, sudah selesai sarapannya?" suara baritonmeredam keributan dari anak-anak yang kepo.

"Karasuma _-sensei_!"

"Waktunya 10 menit lagi, cepat bergegas!"

Anak-anak mengangguk mengerti. Setelah merapikan kursi, mereka bergegas pergi ke lapang untuk pelatihan terakhir setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Neil.

"Oh, ternyata Anda guru mereka, Karasuma-san?" tanya Neil yang masih setia duduk di kursinya.

"Huh? Iya."

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali punya murid-murid seperti itu."

Karasuma tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi cukup merepotkan."

"Ah, Irina."

"Y-ya?!"

"Setelah sarapan, tolong selesaikan berkas-berkas administrasi di ruanganku, hari ini pimpinanku datang kemari, jadi aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ah, Anda juga bisa menemaninya kalau mau," ucap Karsuma kepada Neil.

"Terimakasih, Karasuma-san."

Irina dan Neil menatap kepergian pria berambut hitam itu. Sesekali Neil mencuri pandang kepada nonanya yang bersemu merah. Merasa diperhatikan, Irina berbalik padanya.

"Apa?"

Neil tersenyum, perlahan ia beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kantin yang sepi. Irina yang kebingungan berjalan mengikutinya. Pria itu nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang, seleramu cukup bagus, Irina."

"Neil!"

.

.

.

.

 _-Lihat? Wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang terlihat lebih cantik.-_

 **-TBC-**


End file.
